The Evil Twin Prognosis AUAlternate Universe
by LongLoreLover
Summary: When Sheldon's Twin Brother comes to town, the lanky physicist is challenged. But Leonard and Howard soon are pulled in as Sheldon's bro moves in on their girls. Takes place as the Second episode in Season 6, because the first will be all about how proud everyone is Howard went into outer space...And Because of requests, this is set in an alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Big Bang Theory, and am merely putting a story that I've been wanting them to approach for a long time. This will be a multi-part story. And I hope you enjoy...-LongLoreLover

The Evil Twin Prognosis

Leonard walks into the living room, and sees Sheldon working on his whiteboard. Sheldon's back is to Leonard, and Leonard's face lights up with an evil smile. He starts forward, creeping quietly, and when five feet near Sheldon...Sheldon without turning says, "Back right up soldier!"  
Leonard is confused as he really looks at Sheldon. The lanky physicist is wearing a black suit, his hair slicked back, and his hands holding the marker with extraordinary precision.  
"Sheldon, are you alright?"  
Sheldon tugs at his shoulders and says in a smooth voice, "But of course Leonard. How was your REM sleep?"  
"...Fine."  
"That is good to hear my good but short man."Sheldon went back to his work, and Leonard seriously considered he was dreaming. Sheldon did not talk like that, and never wore a completely black suit, although there was that one time when he got drunk...  
A knock on the door rouses Leonard, but Sheldon moves to it, moonwalking on the way and humming "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson. Leonard stares hard at Sheldon, cleaning his glasses.  
"Since when do you MoonWalk?" he asked, and Sheldon winked, "Stay tuned my good man."  
Leonard decided that he needed to wake up and scrunched his eyes. As Sheldon opened the door he said, "Leonard I'm not sure if you're thinking but if you aren't then please don't defecate on the floor."  
The door opened, and Amy Farrah Fowler stepped in. "Good morning Shel-"she stopped and looked at the man who was standing in front of her.  
"You're not Sheldon."  
"That's what I was thinking." Leonard pitched in, and Sheldon shrugged. "But I am Sheldon..."  
Amy ran to Penny's door knocking hard three times.  
"Penny Penny Penny!"she repeated, and Penny finally opened the door. She was wearing her light blue robe, and had that sleepy look on her face.  
"Hi Amy. What do you need?" Penny asked. Amy slapped Penny in the face, causing Penny to scream in pain.  
"Am I awake!" Amy asked, and Penny replied, "No but I sure am. Ow!"  
Amy grabbed Penny by the arm and pulled her into Leonard's apartment, snapping a finger at Sheldon, who began to say, "It's not nice to point fingers at peo-"  
"You be quiet!"Amy shouted, and Sheldon raised his hands in mock compliance. "Penny, is that Sheldon?" Penny gave Sheldon a long look, in which Sheldon said, "Well since we are all here, I will say that I am not Sheldon."  
"Aha!" Amy shouted, and then she looked to Penny, "I knew it."  
"Then why the hell did you have to hit me in the face?"  
"A scientist always double-checks hypotheses before submitting them to the public..."The fake Sheldon echoed.  
Leonard gave him a look and said, "You're a scientist?"  
"That would be precise Leonard, although my field is a little more complex."  
It is at that point that the real Sheldon came out of his room and stood in the hallway.  
"Good day a-"Sheldon stopped when he saw his suited-up counterpart.  
"What are you doing here?" He demanded, and Fake Sheldon dryly said, "Nice to see you too bro!"  
"Bro?"Leonard, Penny, and Amy asked. Fake Sheldon was about to explain when he raised his finger and said, "We have company."  
They turned to the door and saw nothing. "You're just as crazy as-"Leonard was interrupted as Raj came through the door.  
"Greetings white people!" Raj said, and then stopped as he laid eyes on the Two Sheldons.  
"Howard get in here!"  
"Raj we acted this out already. Now bring them to me..."Howard said from out in the stairway.  
"Howard get your skinny buttocks in here!" Raj demanded, and Howard sighed before coming in. Both were wearing identical red and white stripe jeans with black muscle shirts; that didn't really show that much muscle.  
Howard gasped. "Good God he succeeded in cloning himself..."  
"Excuse me, but I am nothing like that inferior model." Fake Sheldon said, pointing to the Sheldon near the bathroom, who said, "Well this model is way better looking."  
"What are you theorizing we're identical!" Fake Sheldon said to real Sheldon, who made an annoyed face.  
"Forgive that one, he was never good at replying to humor, and frankly I think that's one of the few subjects he never passed."  
"They have a class on humor?"Penny asked.  
"Yes. Life."Fake Sheldon said. "Well now that everyone is here, I shall introduce myself. My name is Leo."

"Oh cool, you have the same name as Sheldon's cousin!"Penny exclaimed, and Leonard, Sheldon, Raj, and Howard shared a mortified look. A few years ago, Leonard lied to Penny about going to a symposium in order to avoid hearing her sing. Sheldon, who became unhappy with the simpleness of the lie, morphed it into an ununravelable web of lies that consisted around a fake cousin Leopold, who was dealing with substance abuse. Penny never found out Leopold was a lie, since Sheldon had hired an actor to portray Leopold. (And now back to the story)

Leo gave Penny an unknowing smirk, tilting his head towards Penny. "My good girl, Sheldon does not have a cousin Leopold. I should know I'm his brother." That drove all other Leopold questions away. Sheldon strode into the kitchen and got some Big Bran from the top of the fridge. Everyone else in the meantime was looking at Leo, who was clearly enjoying all the attention.

"You're Sheldon's brother!" Howard asked in disbelief, and Leo nodded to him. "Indeed, we are identical twins." Another bombshell. Penny waved her hands and said, "Wait wait wait. Which one of you is smarter?"

Leo laughed and said, "That would be me." Howard had a brief flashback of how he use to say that line. It made him smile. Sheldon however said, "Not likely. Leo here is a gigolo."

Leonard looked at Leo,. "Really?"

"Yes." Sheldon said before coming over. It was at that moment that he realized Leo was in his "spot". Everyone held their breath as they waited. "You're in my spot."Sheldon finally said, and Leo for once looked exasperated.

"You've got to be kidding me Shelly! You did this at the house too!"

"Leonard he's in my spot."Sheldon said, and Leonard tried damage control.  
"Yeah Leo just get out. He has this thing-"  
"With strikes and three strikes and you're banished? He made you sign a Roommate Agreement didn't he?"  
Everyone stared at Leo. "How do you know that Leo?" Amy asked, and Leo smiled. "He did this same crazy stuff back at home.-"  
"Excuse me but I'm not crazy you of all people should know this mother had me-"  
"Tested I know but I always said those machines were bogus!"  
"You're still in my spot. Get out."Sheldon argued, and Leo smiled.  
"I think not Shelly. After all, I'm you in a much better form and figure, so I have the right to your spot too."  
Sheldon stared at his brother for a long time. "That's it you're banished goodbye."  
"What?"  
"Spring 1196 you were at two strikes. This makes three."  
"Yes but they get erased from your record after one year. It's been 16 since then. I have a clean slate."  
Sheldon's eye twitched. "One strike two strike..."Leo got up, dusting off his pants.  
Sheldon smiled, sat down, and then scowled.  
"What is it Sheldon?" Leo asked innocently.  
"You and your outrageous perfume!"Sheldon accused while sneezing profusely. Penny sniffed and said, "I don't smell anything."  
"But of course not my dear. This perfume is sensitive only to Sheldon."  
Everyone looked at Leo. "Can we have some?" they all pleaded, and Leo laughed.  
"He is awful is he not?"he chastised while Sheldon left. He shot a glare at Leo and said, "I hate you."  
"Well at least I have no panties for you to string up..."Penny looked at Leo in disbelief and he only said, "I have my ways."  
Amy sat right next to Leo. "Tell me about yourself Leo."she said seductively.  
Leo got back in Sheldon's spot, and looked at Amy Farrah Fowler. "I think I will pretty Miss."He raised his hand and started, "It was a bad drought in Texas..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- **

Sheldon finally came out of his room, and silently crept into the living room. Raj and Howard were in the kitchen, speaking silently.  
Sheldon, who had the same idea as Leonard earlier that day, jumped out and announced, "Bazinga Punk!" Only Raj and Howard weren't there, it was a recording of them. Sheldon moved back as he saw a chicken standing on his table. But not just any chicken,  
Mrs. Riley's chicken, the infamous chicken who chased him up a tree.  
"Dear Lord!" Sheldon cried , falling into his spot. Only, it wasn't a real chicken. The chest wasn't moving, the head was bobbing, it was a glass figurine. Sheldon let out a relieved breath, and sighed, "Thank you Jesus!"  
But it was too quiet. Sheldon looked around, and then lost interest. He was safe, and Ms. Riley's chicken was a dud.

Then the couch cushions exploded out and Sheldon ran, in the same way Leonard did during the Halloween Episode. And from under the cushions stepped out Leo, dressed in the exact same paint and clothing.

"Bazinga punk now Leonard is revenged!" He yelled victoriously, and Leonard came into the apartment, laughing in the nerdy way he does. He then stopped and took out his asthma inhaler, sucked in, and then started laughing again. Howard and Raj rose from behind the couch, tears in their eyes.

"Oh good heavens!" Sheldon screamed, and then ran back to his room. Everyone laughed harder, and Leo reported, "Yeah he's not coming out soon."

Raj clapped his hands and then asked, "What should we do next?"

Leo simply questioned, "Name some of the things that Sheldon has done to you?"

Leonard said, "He once made me get bit by a spider because it looked like the one in Spiderman...Our first fight over the stupid Roommate Agreement."

Leo looked shocked. "You're kidding!"  
Leonard shook his head. "Page 91- Movies, Paragraph 6-Reality, Subsection 3- Spiderman, Sentence three-Spiders. Roommate who did not right this Agreement must subject themselves to biting in a 36-hour period if they see a red-blue and black spider that is identical to the one in Spiderman."  
Leo asked, "And you just went with it?"  
"Hey it was either that or my phone and tv privileges. You don't know Sheldon he'll cancel it just to make me pay."  
Leo nodded,"He canceled the power at the house too when Mom refused to let him attack Missy with a neon gas laser that he made. Mom spent the next three days telling them never to believe her son again..."  
Leonard shook his head and laughed. Leo clapped his hands and asked, "Okay my exotic friend Raj, what is one thing Sheldon has done that wronged you?"  
Raj stopped laughing and asked, "Um, Sheldon once tried to send me back to India."  
Leo covered his mouth with his hand. "You're not serious!"  
Raj nodded gravely and said, "Yes. And the worst is that he nearly succeeded. I was at the airport when the FBI were convinced that I wasn't a terrorist, and let me go."  
"What did you do to Sheldon to make him brand you as a terrorist?"  
"Nothing, he tried it because he wanted to see if the United States government was actually any good. From what happened, never tell an official that you received two hundred pounds of chlorine and some dynamite, and don't know how it got there _after_they apprehend you..."  
Leo whistled. "Howard, your turn."  
Howard looked at Leo clapped his hands. "K. So, Sheldon once went went to my cousin's Bar MitzFa with Raj, Leonard, and myself.  
**Six Years Ago**  
**(Howard's Narrating Voice) All of us were standing in a corner, admiring the hot, but still young moms that had brought their kids to Ralph's BarMitzFa. **

"Hey Howard, look at all these women! We should totally talk to them." Leonard said, and Sheldon make a disgusted face.

"Don't you men have any morals these are charming young women who have more important things in their lives them having coitus with a bunch of short, obviously pig-ish(I was going to say short- "rocket" but then the site would remove the story) men like you." Howard flipped Sheldon off, who in turn crossed himself.

"Will you not do that here!" Howard furiously whispered, and Leonard looked at him; He still had his curly afro. "Why can he not cross himself?"

Howard gave Leonard a stuck-on-stupid look, and then smile-laughed. "Okay Leonard, where are we?"

"A BarMitzFa."

"And a BarMitzFa is about Jesus."

"So..?"

"Jews do not believe in Crosses, or idols. So doing that in here is like laughing about the Atom Bomb that destroyed Hiroshima _**in**_ Hiroshima! You don't talk about that stuff unless you want to be killed!"

Leonard made his Oh-My-God face and looked at Sheldon. "Did you know about this Sheldon?"

Sheldon smiled. "Leonard, I have an IQ of 182 and had to attend church every Sunday, Monday, and Friday for church and speakings. I know what is improper."

Howard was aghast. "Then why did you cross yourself?"

"Would you rather I thank the Four Fingers of the Cross?"

Raj asked, "What Four Fingers?"

"Love, Respect, Loyalty, and Belief."

Howard smile-laughed again, :Okay, Sheldon if you have any Respect, go and congratulate my cousin!"

Sheldon scoffs. "Howard I don't think I will. I have no interest in communicating with others outside of you three, and even then I found that quite difficult sometimes..." Howard, Raj, and Leonard stare at Sheldon, who starts to fidget -One Minute Later

"Congratulations." A younger still tall and lanky Sheldon shook the hand of Ralph. "May your religion bring you much happiness." Then Sheldon walked away.

Present Time-

Leo laughed, "That must've been fun. Sadly we cannot get Sheldon back for any of these transgressions, because I don't want him branded as a terrorist, we cannot go back in time to humiliate him at church, and sadly I don't want to color a spider, and he still is protected by the Roommate Agreement. So, I'm going to take you guy's out to a hotel!"

"What?"Leonard asked. Leo tugged at his shoulder cuffs again. "Yes men! We are going to a five-star hotel, and we are going to enjoy ourselves until I have to leave."

"Okay, I'm so very curious. What do you do for a living Leo?"Howard asked, and the boys crowded around.

Leo winked and said, "I'm in an experimental field called Reality Physics. It's a step above Theoretical Physics, because Sheldon deals with new applications, I see how can those put into the real world. I also see why our Laws of Physics are absolute, and if there is perhaps any way to change them. It pays at least half a million a year."

Raj, Leonard, and Howards mouth fell. "Boys, you seriously look like ventriloquist dolls. So come on, let's go!" Leo observed. They all stood, and then left. Penny caught them as they were leaving. "Hey guys where are you going?" She was dressed in her CheeseCake Factory Uniform, and had her hair down.

Leo looked at Leonard. "Shall she come too?"Leonard nodded, and then whispered something into Leo's ear. Leo nodded and stepped forward boldly, much unlike Sheldon would've stayed right where he was.  
"Penny, your friends and I are headed to a Five-Star hotel to enjoy ourselves. Would you care to accompany us?"Leo bowed a bit, and then made a sweeping gesture towards the stairs. Penny bounced on her heels, and then said sadly, "I'd love to, but I have work..."  
Leo nodded knowingly, just like Sheldon. "Leonard told me as much, and I say that if you come to us, I will give you enough money to pay your rent for two months straight, and buy enough shoes to put you into a 9 month coma.-He made a sweeping gesture towards the stairs again-Will you join us now?"  
Penny stumbled back, and then smiled. "Let's go!" She ran down the stairs, and then stopped to grab Leo by the arm. "Can you give me cash?"  
Leo smiled and said, "I could give you gold bricks, because I mine in my spare time..."  
Penny smiled, and asked, "How long are you staying?"  
Leo shrugged, "As long as I like. Why?"  
Penny smiled wider. "Stay tuned..."And she ran down the stairs.  
Leo whistled and fixed his tie. "These women. Whooooo!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**  
Leonard opened the front door downstairs, when Howard yelled, "Stop!" Everyone stopped except Leo who was humming "Smooth Criminal" again. He stopped and looked at a shocked Howard. "What is it Howard?"he asked politely, and Howard was turning red.  
"Ummm, Leo I can't go."Howard looked close to tears. "Why can you not go with us Howard?"Leo verbally prodded, and Howard exploded, "I promised my mom and Bernadette that I'd watch a movie with them today!"  
Silence...  
"Well that sucks buddy."Raj said.  
"We'll really going to miss you!"Penny said with mock sincerity.  
"Hope you enjoy the movie bye!"Leonard announced, and everyone continued on when Leo barked, "Stop!"  
They all turned around, and Leo shook his head before placing his hands on Howard's shoulders.  
"Howard, why don't we just bring your mother with us?"  
"NO!" everyone else answered before Howard could answer. Leo looked at them.  
"Is his mother really that bad?"Leo asked innocently, and Howard answered, "My mother is so ugly, that Death will stay away from her when she passes. When she puts her foot down, pebbles go up. When she breathes, air dies. And when she shaves, she gets rid of enough hair to make ten wigs..."Everyone nodded solemly, and Leo said, "Fine. But what will you say to Bernadette?"  
Howard shrugged, and then his face brightened. "Could I...bring her with us?"  
Leo inclined his head. "Your mother or Bernadette?"  
Howard made a shocked face. "Bernadette of course!"  
Leo laughed. "Okay then, call her as we make our way there. Everyone else, to the cars!"  
Everyone shuffled forward, and Raj almost ran into Amy. She was wearing a red skirt and a black tank-top with a speckled diamond necklace, and high heels.  
Leo did a doubletake. "Amy, is that you?"  
Amy smiled and said, "Yes."  
Leonard leaned back a bit and asked, "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm going to give Sheldon a heartattack."  
"Not sure he can take anymore of those today... He probably barricaded the door or laced it with something..."Leo told her, and she shrugged. "Fine. Where you all going?"  
"To a Five-Star hotel that it seems we will never get to!"Raj annoyedly exclaimed. He was leaning on the door, and had a beer bottle in his hand that he had stashed in his massive back pant's pocket. "I swear, it's like waiting for a public latrine in India! Except the speech is English!"  
Everyone laughed a bit, and Leo proclaimed, "Everyone to the cars!"They ran out the doors...  
An Hour Later

"Welcome my friends, to the Collosus!"Leo presented, arms spread out high like a show host. Leonard, Penny, Raj, Howard, and Bernadette marveled everything, from the dining room to their right that looked like a miniature movie theatre to the cascino on their left that was full of people. Leo led the way to the front desk, where a cute, young receptionist asked, "And what can I treat you all to today?"  
Leo winked and said, "Five rooms with connectors for all, champagne, a reservation for 8:50...and some of your time perhaps when you get on break?"  
The receptionist blushed and said, "That can be arranged. This is all going down under?"  
"Leo Cooper."Leo slid a credit card towards her, which she quickly swiped, and then handed back to him. "And how long are you staying Mr. Cooper?"  
"One night for all of us."  
The receptionist nodded, and gave him five key cards. "Your rooms are listed on your key cards. Enjoy your stay."  
Leo purred and said, "I can't fully enjoy my stay unless I know you're coming by later..."  
The receptionist hesitated, a small smile playing on her lips. Finally, she said, "I get off at 10:30."  
"Then until then mademoiselle."Leo inclined his head and then walked off with his hands in his pockets...  
"Okay. What do you call a paranoid physicist that never goes outside?"Howard asked, and Raj said, "A Sheldon?"  
"Excuse me, but seeing as I do go outside..."Sheldon's voice said from behind Raj, who jumped. Only to find a laughing Leo. "You-you should've seen your faces! You were all like 'crap Sheldon's here!' Oh my god..."Leo sat down and took another sip of his drink before laughing again. Everyone joined in and Howard playfully hissed, "And thank you for aggravating my arrhythmia!" Leo laughed like a hyena, stopping only to take a shuddery breath. The group was in one hotel room, drinking endless bottles, and listening to Howard's latest jokes, which were usually joined in by Leo.  
"One time, I was with these chicks in Switzerland, and they were hot. Like real hot, temperature Kelvin hot! And they said, 'Wanna see something?' And all I said was, 'So long as it's you with less clothing!" Howard howled with laughter, and Leonard fell off the bed. Leo was with his back to the door and teased, "I don't know which is harder to believe, that a girl would wanna have sex with you, or...Yeah I just can't believe that!"Everyone cackled, even Howard, who was having such a good time, he didn't care.  
"Oo! Oo!" Amy peeped. Her hair was estranged, and she had two half-full glasses in her hand. "Howard, what do you for a living?"  
Howard stood up on a desk and said in a deep, sexy voice, "I'm a horny engineer. I calculate the odds of me having sex, and then use my cool machines to do the rest..."Everyone laughed and Raj added, "Howard, remember the time you modified the Drake Equation to calculate the number of sexual partners we had in a 30-mile radius?"  
Leonard laughed and continued, "Yeah, that was funny."  
Leo coughed and asked, "How did you come up with this equation?"  
"Start with the number of single women in LosAngles because I don't won't to fight another dude-  
"You don't even want to fight a girl!"Penny interjected, and Howard shook his head. "That's because you Penny, think every girl has your man muscles like in that painting Amy gave you," Penny looked shocked and Howard nodded, "Yeah Bernadette told me." Everyone laughed and Leo said, "Why do computers not own drivers' license?"  
Everyone was silent, looking at Leo who answered,"They crash too much!" The group laughed again, and there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Leo called, although he was right behind the door.  
"It's Bernadette."was the simple reply. Howard moved to open the door, but Leo held him up with a "stop"hand motion, and looked through the peephole.  
It was blocked.

Although when someone outside sneezed, Leo saw the hand move, and gun wave.  
"Get down!" he quietly hissed, and Leonard rolled off the bed, noisily falling on the floor. Howard swore, and started to call operator when Leo opened the door.  
The men barely could tell him to freeze before Leo threw himself at one. Stunned, Leo was able to slam into him and roll under, using him as a shield for shots that should've came.  
But they didn't.  
"I ain't paid enough for some weird freaky man!" And the man dropped his pistol before running. Howard and the others came out, Penny stumbling around. Leo smiled at them and then picked up the dropped pistol.  
"Careful Leo, there could be prints on it."Amy cautioned, and Leo laughed. "My good girl, this is a Nerf gun. Sheldon hired these men to scare us." Everyone laughed, and then went back inside. They shared jokes a bit longer, and then decided to go to bed. Penny and Leonard took one room, Howard and an actual but late Bernadette took another, Raj took his own, Amy, took one, and Leo finally retired to his own. He took off his suit, and bare-chested strode over to his luxury bathroom. Taking a quick shower, he came out and then put on black silk pants that he ordered, before sipping some Scotch. One of his connectors opened, and Amy came into the room.  
"Hello Leo."she said, and Leo nodded his glass in acknowledgement. She sat at the edge of his bed, and he noticed she was in tight lingerie. But not wanting to voice what he thought, he just asked, "How are you?"  
She shrugged, and then asked, "Am I pretty Leo?"  
Leo glanced at her, and put down his drink. Amy had a sad look on her face, one that spoke of desperation, and a little loneliness. "You are one-of-a-kind in a good way."he commenmorated.  
Amy then followed up, "Then why doesn't Sheldon like me?"  
Leo clenched his jaw, thinking of how to respond. He didn't want to hurt SHeldon and Amy's relationship, yet Amy being here meant it wasn't that good anyway. _Screw it, you had your chance Sheldon. _Leo moved closer until he was an inch from Amy's lips, and then glanced by her mouth to her ears. "Because for all of Sheldon's brilliance, he doesn't know the first thing about being lucky. And he should be the luckiest man alive to have you love him."  
Amy turned her head, and kissed Leo. He kissed her back, and then she pulled apart, yet kept the distance close. "I don't love Sheldon, but we shouldn't be doing this."  
Leo smiled his charming-guy smile, and then whispered, "You are right. You should've done this a long time ago."  
They kissed again, and then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Leo called, and a voice replied, "It's your receptionist!"  
Leo smiled at Amy and then said, "The more the merrier." She smiled, and took off her necklace, as he walked to open the door. He did check the peephole though, and smiled as he saw what was on the other side. "Yeah,"He sighed as he opened the door. "I love my life.."

-Stay tuned for the next episode of my Season 6 of the Big Bang Theory! It will be labeled The Inhibitor Acknowledgment, which will continue what happens to Amy and Sheldon, and the rest of the group. I will write one more Evil Twin chapter for this though to fully wrap up the episode, although it'll be short, like those little bits at the end of the show. Thank you for all the reviews, they improve what I can give to you, and just know that while I'm writing this, it's meant to be funny. Whether or not it will, I know not, so give me some feedback, and I'll get back to you, or you may see your feedback reflected in my Long and Prosper all!-LLL


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
"But he's so mean to me! No, what do you mean? Leo is anything but an idiot, and I hardly think that telling him about my feelings is going to change anything..."Sheldon was on the phone in his Friday pajamas, which was covered in a continuous doppler effect. He made an exasperated face as he listened to the phone, and then replied, "But mom! You know I hate Leo, why did you even let him come up here, you know that he should be in prison!"A small voice on the phone. "Okay, but he really should go, he's too evil to be out, they should keep the crazies away from us good folk."More talking. "Fine mom. I'll be nice. Yes, I promise."  
Sheldon hung up, and then crossed the living room to go to his room, but not before looking up and seeing the contraption he placed at the door. A white trip wire was connected to the bottom of the floor, where opening the door would send a water bucket arcing right into Leo's face. If that failed, then Sheldon had other plans, but he knew _never _to hire help again that wasn't serious.  
"I said I'll be nice mother, I didn't say anything about gravity..."He evilly smiled before crossing to his room, where he screamed. "Hey bro, what's happening?"Leo's recorded voice greeted. There was a thud right after Sheldon's signature, "Oh dear..."

-And that my friends and readers, is the end of the Evil Twin Prognosis. But I will try and hopefully post the next chapter of The Inhibitor Acknowledgement by Tuesday? Maybe sooner, I'm usually online allday! So review, as always thank you for everything. With the present quality of shows and life it can be hard to find a good laugh, and I feel honored to try and invoke one from you! So yeah, take care, avoid low pressure systems, and I will bring you the continuing adventures of Leo in the next episode. This is also a list of the Big Bang Theory Episodes I have thought to write so far:

The Inhibitor Acknowledgement  
The Parental Transcognition  
The Sibling Differential  
The Flu Fluctuation  
Give some ideas of things you may want to try and visualize, or even write your own, it's really fun

-Stay well, LongLoreLover


End file.
